Modern aircraft are complex devices that include multiple different systems. Many of these systems may be electrically interconnected for transmitting data and for controlling the different systems. The electrical interconnections between aircraft systems may include multiple data buses with hundreds of wire interconnections. For example, a Boeing 787 currently has 134 controller area network (CAN) buses that interconnect through 21 bus gateways or remote data concentrators (RDC) representing hundreds of wire connections. Wire connectivity is currently solely determined by Airplane (AP) system functionality after installation and power on. CAN line replaceable units (LRUs) are turned on and the maintenance system is observed for any communication faults. CAN is a robust communication protocol and CAN LRUs can still maintain communication through several types of build errors. By design, the CAN bus is fault tolerant making it difficult to detect build errors using system functionality. Therefore, hard or intermittent faults can be missed by current verification procedures during installation. Additionally, individual wire checks are extremely time consuming and faults can still be missed if subtle faults on the CAN bus are intermittent. Accordingly, there is a need for a device for reliably verifying bus wire integrity that can be done efficiently, with minimal cost and does not require a specially trained person to observe the bus for the subtle failures.